Change
by vez
Summary: What happens when Boone becomes immortal?


CHANGE Standard disclaimer: I am aware that these characters belong to the Earth: Final conflict universe and to Gene Roddenberry. This fiction is written solely for entertainment. No money is made from this. The characters from Highlander: The Series belong to Panzer Productions. There is slight spoiler from "The Joining". This story is a standalone. 

Sandoval watched Boone floating in the tank with an unreadable expression. There was much he wanted to say to his colleague. Before he could actually do anything, Zo'or entered the room. Sandoval fought down a surge of panic that emerged with Zo'or's sudden appearance. 

"What is he doing here? Whatever it is, it isn't good," Sandoval thought to himself. Whatever emotional turmoil he was facing, his face remained a mask of indifference. He watched quietly as Zo'or place his hand against the tank. He felt the world stop as he realized what the Taelon was about to do. "He's going to kill Boone. I have to stop him. Are you crazy? You'll both be killed. What then? All your work will be in vain. Taelons can't kill. Yeah right. This is Zo'or remember? Scum of the universe? This is NOT happening." 

Sandoval stood still as the voices in his head began to argue. It was a battle of wills but his survival instinct kicked in. He stood mute. 

Zo'or closed his eyes briefly and his hand began to glow. It spread to Boone and within seconds, the glow enveloped Boone's body. At that instant, Commander William Boone was no more. With a satisfied smirk, Zo'or looked at the attaché. Seeing no reaction whatsoever, he left the room. 

Sandoval squeezed his eyes shut and opened them slowly again. He could taste the metallic tinge of his blood mingling with his saliva. He had bitten his tongue a little too hard This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening. He repeated those thoughts in a mantra as he left the room, feeling the effects of a killer headache coming on. Sarah Boone thought it was a very beautiful day. Only she wished she were not attending a funeral, especially not her brother's. Lili Marquette was by her side, offering her moral support and also strength. The human spirit is certainly strong, she thought, as she looked at Lili. First her father, now Boone. Life was not fair. Her eyes wandered aimlessly until her gaze rested on the handsome attaché. Sandoval stood alone, isolated from everyone else. She knew him by reputation only- that he was ruthless, cold and unfeeling. Boone said little about him but it was obvious that her brother respected this man. From the eulogy Sandoval had given, it was obvious the respect was mutual. "It's amazing how little you really know about people," she thought as she watched him. He is not what he seems. Sarah herself was startled by her own revelation. She refused to pass judgement on someone she hardly knew, especially, someone with a CVI. Somehow she knew he was deeply troubled even though nobody else seemed to notice. She whispered a prayer for both Will and Sandoval. May they both have peace. 

"Tell me Agent Sandoval, when was the last time you took time off?" Da'an asked his implant. Roland Sandoval was dumbstruck for a moment as he searched his CVI for an answer. However, they both knew the answer, never. Da'an paused for a moment before continuing. "I believe it's time that you took a vacation. You need to rest." 

"But Da'an I-" 

The Companion silenced him with just a look. Damn, I hate it when he does that. Da'an rose gracefully from his chair and approached Sandoval. "You have been working far too long without a break, Agent Sandoval. You will be of better assistance to me if you are well rested. Is it not what your people say, 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy'?" 

He looked down, like a little boy being reprimanded. "Yes Da'an." The Companion looked satisfied and said, "Very well then, I expect to see you in a week's time." 

He knew there was no use arguing Da'an as he took his leave. Hmm, perhaps this vacation time can turn out to be an advantage. 

Da'an watched as his implant walked away, deep in thought. There was another reason why he dismissed Sandoval. He needed time to grieve for Boone, his implant and ....friend. It was preferable that he do it alone. 

A few hours later, a very flustered Sandoval spoke into his global. "I need to see you immediately. It's imperative that you come." He paused and listened. This was not the reply he was hoping for. Sandoval spoke again, this time, nearly pleading. "I'm close to desperate." This time he sighed in relief at the response. With a nod he closed the connection. The universe was a huge place. Too huge. Every single thing had its place and this contributed to the balance. However, sometimes, glitches can be found. Something was out of its place. 

He was confused. Who was he? He had no body, just a consciousness? A name stuck, William Boone. He is/was William Boone? Was he in the void? What was he? An essence, a soul, spirit? All questions. No answers. There was one thing he was sure about, he was not complete. Wait,something was pulling him somewhere...back home? The urge was too strong to ignore. He followed it. William Boone was lost, but he will soon be found. 

Sandoval waited patiently while sipping his cup of coffee. His guest should be here soon enough. Suddenly he felt a presence near him. Cautiously, he put his cup down and surveyed the area, looking for signs of danger. He felt himself tense as the presence grew stronger and stronger until... 

"Well, well. Is this how you treat a guest, Ron? Especially since you practically begged me to come," the British voice said. Sandoval raised his eyes and felt himself smiling. The speaker was tall and thin, with spiky black hair. He had a handsome face with a sarcastic smile. His eyes were twinkling in amusement. Adam Pierson a.k.a. Methos, the oldest living immortal. "I don't beg, Adam. You know that. Still going with the starving undergraduate look? I thought you were over and done with it a decade ago?" Sandoval asked as he gestured his friend to take a seat. 

"Sweaters and jeans are the way to go, old friend. Definitely better than the stuffy suit you're wearing. What's the emergency then?" Adam asked. 

Sandoval hesitated, not sure of what to say. They were at an isolated part of the café. One thing about being a Companion agent is that no one will bother you. Methos, sensing his hesitance decided to start the conversation. "So, Ron, I heard a friend of yours died today. I'm sorry about that." 

He looked at Methos sharply. What, can the ancient immortal read minds too? He took a deep breath and started talking. "That's the problem. The one who died, Boone he's pre-immortal. This is his first death." 

Methos merely raised his eyebrows and said, " And the problem is? " 

"It's more complicated that that, Old man. He didn't die in the line of duty, he was murdered by a Taelon." 

Methos could only say one word, " So? " 

Something in Sandoval suddenly snapped. " So? Dammit Methos, he was blasted to a million pieces. His molecules are all over the place. I don't know where his body is and I don't know where to start. For all I know, he could be in Russia. If the Taelons find him first, we'll all be in big trouble." 

Methos looked thoughtful for a minute. For a brief moment, something flashed across his face. Was it something he remembered? Age-old pains or sorrow? It was too difficult to tell. Methos was a very complex person. Sandoval forced himself to calm down. Anger leads to the dark side... 

"I'm sorry. It's just so much has been going on and, well you know," Sandoval trailed helplessly. "Besides, I've never seen anything like it- Boone's death, I mean," he continued. 

"I understand Ron. As for the apology, there's nothing like beer to brighten your day. As for Boone's unique death, he's immortal now, he'll show up. Don't worry." 

Sandoval was esperated. Methos had been skirting the real issue here. "Where can I find the body? " 

Methos leaned back and shut his eyes, like a fortune-teller concentrating on the events in the future. His eyes snapped open and simply said, " The cemetery. You better hurry my friend. Boone needs someone to be there for him." At that, the oldest immortal simply stood up with the intent of leaving. 

Sandoval could feel his jaw drop, literally. How did he know? It does not matter right now. He trusted the old man and trust did not come easily between immortals. "Thank you," was all he could say to express his gratitude. 

Methos merely gave a mysterious smile and went about his way. 

William Boone felt as if a shuttle flying at interdimensional speed and a skrill blast at the same time had hit him. He groaned as he tried to sit up. Bad idea. There was this loud ringing in his ears, as if someone was ringing a huge bell in his ears. "Don't worry. It'll pass eventually." 

Boone tried to match the familiar voice with a face but his brain refused to work. His CVI was not much help either. Rather reluctantly he opened his eyes. The surroundings were dark but his CVI helped him to see that he was in the... cemetery? What was going on here? He refocused on the man squatting in front of him. "Sandoval, What are you doing here?" he asked. Boone suddenly felt a draft. He looked down. He had no clothes on, except for boxers. Ok, he was very confused. "What's going on here, Sandoval? I want answers!" Boone all but demanded his fellow implant. 

Sandoval sighed. Only 5 minutes after he revived and he was already demanding answers. Typical. Patiently he told Boone, "Can we get out of here first, unless you want to freeze with the dead?" Without waiting for a reply, he stood up and made his way to the car. He allowed himself a small smile of victory as he heard Boone following him. 

"Where are we going Sandoval?" he asked as Sandoval handed him some clothes to put on. 

"Somewhere," Sandoval replied curtly and he got into the car. Boone was getting more frustrated. Getting answers from this man was nearly impossible. 

There was total silence in the car. Sandoval wondered if Boone was in shock or was he trying to figure out what was happening. Or, he could just be tired. Gently, he asked, "Boone. Do you remember anything?" 

Boone blinked for a moment and began to think about that question. He would feel his CVI assessing his memories. "Ha'gel. He blasted me and then I woke up in the cemetery, why?" he asked. 

Sandoval just shook his head. Realising that he could get no more from Sandoval, Boone settled comfortably in the car seat and looked out of the window. 

After what seemed like eternity, they finally arrived. It was a residential building. Boone followed Sandoval to an apartment. 

"Nice place, Sandoval. Is it yours?" Boone asked as they stepped into the apartment. 

"Yes. I come here sometimes to relax. It's much better than my room at the Embassy. Make yourself at home Boone," he answered. 

A few cups of coffee later, Boone decided that it was time for Sandoval to answer his questions. 

"Boone. It's late. Can't we talk about this in the morning?" he grumbled. Boone frowned. Sandoval was keeping something from him. "No more stalling Sandoval. What is it? Just tell me." He saw Sandoval getting into his 'lecture' mode. Boone leaned back and prepared to listen. 

Sandoval took a deep breath and began his story." Ha'gel hurt you badly with his blast but you managed to destroy him with your skrill. You had to be transported to the Mothership for treatment. You died, Boone." He stopped to see how well Boone was taking this. 

Boone's first reaction was to laugh but than he realised that Sandoval never joked. Well, at least not about something like this. Which meant that...Oh my God. Sandoval handed him the newspaper. Funny, how the newspaper was still around in the 21st century. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the headlines and the front cover. It was all about him. How he died and they even included a picture of his funeral. Everyone was there. He let the newspaper fall out of his hands. 

Shakily he said, "What am I? Another Taelon experiment? A clone, was I bioengineered? What?" 

Sandoval hesitated. This was the hard part. "No, Boone. The Taelons had nothing to do with this. You're immortal. You cannot die unless someone takes your head. That ringing sensation you felt just now? It's what we call the buzz. It alerts you when another immortal is near." 

Boone was rooted to the spot. He could not accept it. Aloud he said, " There is no such thing. Taelons haven't made this kind of discovery. It's impossible, Sandoval. I think you need to get your CVI checked." 

Sandoval tried to be as gentle as possible. "Just because the Taelons haven't discovered it doesn't mean it's not already there. Immortals have been around just as long as civilization." He looked at Boone. He still had the I-don't-believe-you look on his face. Looks like this had to be proven. 

Without hesitating, he took out his pocket knife and made a cut across his palm. Blood gushed out of the deep wound. Boone tried to stop the bleeding but Sandoval pushed him away. "Watch Boone. Just watch," Sandoval told him. 

The tone of his voice made Boone listen. He saw the wound healing right in front of his eyes. Blue lightning crackled along the cut, healing it. Boone stood, transfixed. 

"Do you believe me now?" Sandoval asked as the healing process was over. He wiped his palm and showed it to Boone. There was no hint of the cut Sandoval made previously. The palm looked as good as new. Boone could only nod. Sandoval then proceeded to tell him about the Game, the Quickening, everything an immortal should know. 

Boone thought he was taking all of this immortal business pretty well. He was not screaming or shouting, although he suddenly felt the urge to. "What happens now Sandoval? Are you going to go back to the Embassy?" he asked. 

"No Boone. Da'an gave me a week off. I had no other choice. As for what's going to happen, it's your choice. I know it's hard to absorb right now but you'll get the hang of it. I'm going to bed." 

Boone acknowledged his words with a nod. He appreciated the privacy Sandoval was giving him. He had a lot to think about. 

A few hours later, Sandoval woke up to find Boone facing the window, watching the sunrise. The sky was a beautiful shade of orange mingled with blue. Dawn was an amazing time of day. 

"It's breathtaking Sandoval. How many more of them can I see?" Boone asked, in a hushed whisper. 

"Hundreds, thousands. We have all the time in the world but first you have to learn to fight. To survive the Game," Sandoval replied. 

There was a short pause. Both of them were reflecting on the good old days. When Earth has never heard of the Companions, when they were both happy. Before all of this. The CVI intrusion was a welcome one. 

The silence was broken by Boone. "Will you teach me?" he asked. It was amazing how he had changed his opinion on this man. A few days ago, he would have never trusted Sandoval but now he trusted him with his life. 

Sandoval looked at his fellow implant. "I can't. Not long term anyway. You forget that I am attached to both Da'an and Zo'or. I can only teach you the basics.When this week is over I have to return to the Embassy and you to Seacouver." 

Boone felt his eyebrows go up. Seacouver? 

Sandoval must have read his expression when he said, "Yes. Let me tell you a few details about your teacher-to-be. For one thing, he's a Scot. You know the tall, brooding type. His name is Duncan Macleod of the Clan Macleod..." 


End file.
